omegagroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ebony Jackson
Ebony is a Colonial Fleet officer, most noted for her service as squadron leader of the Omega Group ship Battlestar Athena. Physical Description She looks a lot younger than she is, though is still a fairly young pilot. Her skin is usually well tanned and, though she sometimes feels the need for a change in dye, her hair colour is usually brown. No one except she knows the natural colour anymore. Her eyes are a very dark green and her face is young. All in all, Ebony is rather beautiful. She's not huge on makeup or making herself look good, but natural good looks are one of her key features. Personality & Traits General Overview Ebony's personality all depends on where she is and what's happening. She's been known to adapt, quite well, to her surrounding. This is what makes her such a good leader. In general, during R&R or any other free time, Ebony is a fun person to be around. She's happy and bubbly and does all she can to keep her pilots, and fellow crew members, happy. To her, a happy and positive Squadron is a successful one. In combat, Ebony changes to suit the situation. Most of the time, she can be a real hard-ass, never letting inadequacies slide. She knows that, when in the cockpit or on the ground, her pilots are her responsibly, thus she tries her best to keep them in line. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: * Leadership Skills * Physically Strong * Mentally Strong * Excellent Viper Skills Weaknesses: * Has been known to get "too close" with her Pilots * Often makes wrong decisions based on personal feelings Ambitions Right now, Ebony has no real goals in life. All she wanted was to fly a Viper, and now all she wants is to keep those wings. Hobbies & Interests Cards Music Socialising with her Pilots Languages English Family *'Father' - Unknown *'Mother' - Unknown History Ebony was born on Caprica. From what she was told, her mother died during birth and the rest of her family never wanted any kind of connection with their new child. The child was raised in an orphanage in Caprica City until later in life, when she was adopted by a new family. In her early teens, just a year after being Adopted, Ebony knew that this wasn't the life she wanted to lead. She heard stories about the heroes flying in Space, those aboard the great warships. That's where she wanted to be. She wanted to leave this life behind and do something she knew would be helping people. As soon as possible, she disbanded her adopted parents and qualified to enter Basic Flight training for the Colonial Fleet. Since that point, Ebony has climbed the ranks to her current position on board the Athena. Service Record Served on many different Battlestars, though has spent the most time of her career on board Athena. Category:Caprica Category:Lieutenant JG Category:Air Wing Category:Squadron Leader Category:Battlestar Athena Personnel